Wait, What?
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Roxas, the editor of my school paper, is my worst enemy. I write the advice column, Dear Nobody. But why would he go to Nobody for advice instead of me?


**This is sort of based off of Dear Abby (just the advice columnist part), but later I noticed it was similar to a book by Meg Cabot. I can't remember the name… Teen Idol, I think.**

**I didn't intend it to be that way, so I hope you like it anyway.**

Everyone has always told me that I give the best advice.

When Olette received as scholarship to a private school she did not want to attend because it did not offer the AP classes she needed for college, I told her to show her parents exactly what course she would take and why staying a Twilight Town would help her more. In two years, she'll be attending the best university around and might be able to get her master's in half the time—that is, if she gets in chemistry next semester.

When Sora began to realize he liked my twin sister Kairi, I helped him become closer. Now, Kairi may not consider him a romantic option, but Sora seems to be content being her best friend and I think they'll end up together anyway.

Some of my friends believe that I'm just observant. I can tell counterfeit papers apart, which saved the school from a bad business deal. I was able to point out that there was a fire hazard in the science lab. (We were supposed to use flammable materials that day.)

I love writing so nobody really paid attention when I joined newspaper.

It didn't come as a surprise when I was approached by the editor (Roxas, Sora's older brother who happens to be a junior and my enemy) to be the advice columnist.

Our school gives it a new name every year. When my older brother went here, I remember Flurry of Dancing Flames and Savage Nymph being among the many.

Despite this opportunity being candidly mine, I never thought to think of one for myself.

Roxas frowned. "I knew it shouldn't have been you. You're so unprepared."

"I just found out about this right now," I argued back.

"From the look on your face," he retorted, "you knew you would receive this. You should've been able to think of one."

I dug my nails into palm, hoping that sometime in the future, this fist would be able to hit his spiky blond head. Luckily, I was able to calm myself before I could do anything out of spite. Roxas stared, ready for his answer.

"Well, do you have any ideas, then, Mr. Editor?" I asked, sugar-coating my voice. Roxas lifted his gaze from the article he was examining.

He smirked. "Memory Witch. Because you're forgetful and you're not very nice."

Restraining my growing fury, I frowned and replied, "Give me half an hour and I'll think of one."

Half an hour later, the title became Dear Nobody.

As much as I love my job on the paper, I have to say the worst thing is that Roxas has to approve my advice for every letter. As you've probably already guess, we can never agree on anything. And then he decides it's my fault.

Luckily he can't blame anything on me because my position is a secret. (Sadly, I pose as his assistant.)

"You know, you've been spending a lot of time in Roxas's office lately," Aqua, a senior, implied. "Are you sure you two aren't going out?"

I gagged and flicked a piece of hair out of my face. "Right. He just finds a way to blame every little thing that goes wrong on me."

Which is true.

"That's doesn't explain why there are those long gaps of silence in your arguments."

"You can't hear us though," I began nervously, mentally reminding myself to tell Roxas he needs to learn to talk and read at the same time.

"Trust me, Naminé," Xion, one of my best friends added. "We can hear you."

I blushed. "Xi-Xi, you know I hate him!"

"Nami's just secretly in love with me." The annoyance smirked at the shocked faces of my friends. "I need to speak to you, Naminé. You two work on your articles."

I groaned and followed my enemy.

Roxas plopped in his chair and pulled himself up to his desk. I sat down gracefully on the floor because there are no other chairs.

"I don't like your advice for Ready to Commit. Why wait if he's in love with her?" Roxas wondered.

I glanced over the letter one more time and responded, "Because she said she's willing to give him a chance. That obviously means she doesn't have any feelings for him yet. He should let her grow in the relationship first."

Roxas looked confused so I continued.

"She'd feel bad if they weren't on the same level of emotional attachment. She might even lie about loving him! It's better this way. Trust me for once…"

He frowned and tossed me a stack of papers.

"You need to reply to those."

I sighed. Once a month, I have to reply to all the letters that weren't printed. Because Roxas is the only one that knows my position, I have to stay inside his office to do this. He seems to always choose the days I'm in a bad mood.

I scribble down my answers for a long time before I speak up. "Can't you bring a fold-up chair or something? It hurts to sit on the floor."

Roxas turned toward me with a grin that signaled me for one of his long cocky monologues that were supposed to make me shut up and stop complaining. "The only other seat in this room is my lap, Naminé. Come here if you want to though." As if to annoy me, he scooted out from under the desk and stopped just short of the papers I had tossed the ground. He reached down and took my finished ones from me before returning to his work.

"You're annoying, you know that?" I replied. It's easy to get used to his behavior.

"Yep."

"I hate you."

Silence overtook him.

"You've done enough today," he informed me. "You can go back and work with your friends."

"I'd much rather get this done right now, so I can concentrate on my other—" I protested.

Roxas did manage to push me out the door, leaving me with another stack of papers and sticky-note in his handwriting that said "Copy, Nami. Distribute to faculty of paper at end of meeting." I nearly dropped the pile.

"What was that?" I complained as I took my seat in between Xion and Aqua.

Xion looked up from her science homework. "I've never seen him kick you out before. What happened?"

Aqua nodded for a story too.

"I don't know. We were arguing like usual and I got made and told him I hated him. It's true _and_ mutual, so why is that a big deal? Is he so vain that he thinks he's perfect and I don't have a right to abhor his existence?"

As I said this, I jammed my pencil into the sharpener and began to doodle.

Aqua chuckled. "You can _totally _feel the love from you two."

My jacket beeped.

**From: Kairi Kimura**

**Message: Cloud's got an announcement. I'm n the parking lot now so cum on out so we can get home ASAP.**

I slid my phone back in my pocket. "I've got to leave. I'll go tell Roxas. Bye!"

I was gifted the same response which gave me enough courage to knock on the door.

"If it's you, Naminé, go away."

I rolled my eyes.

"I need to go home, Roxas. May I?"

"Fine."

I grabbed my bag and ran to my sister's tiny car.

"Wow," Kairi giggled as I climbed in. "Roxas actually let you leave. I figured he'd kidnap you and keep you there as long as he could. Or maybe he let you go because he's completely and utterly fooled by your beauty and would do anything for you!"

I shook my head. "Nothing like that. He's mad at me. I don't really know why."

I'm starting to get used to Kairi believing he's in love with me. She sees relationships in everywhere, but they don't always work out so it's not a big deal.

"Then if Sora every properly confesses, we can be sibling couples!"

I looked up. "Wait, what?"

Kairi gave her "duh" look. "He's too obvious, Nami, but I want to be confessed to before I start a relationship. I think it'd be nice."

I mentally noted to encourage Sora now.

When we arrived home, I noticed Tifa's car is parked in our driveway. I glanced at Kairi.

"…Want to bet she threatened him into proposing?"

We walked in, Tifa flashed her ring, and then Kairi and I were sent off to do our homework.

* * *

><p>I always do favors for my friends.<p>

I don't know why, but they're very good at guilting me into doing stuff.

All I had been doing was quietly reading a book I needed to finish for a book report due the following Monday when Kairi approached with a long-winded plan and explanation. As usual, I had to drop everything to listen to her.

"So yesterday, Sora called, and he asked if I would meet his parents—as his girlfriend," she began. "Okay, maybe it wasn't the most romantic confession, but it was sweet enough. Naminé, you have to come with me!"

"Why?" I questioned.

Kairi looked down. "I'm too scared to go by myself… Plus, parents like you better and if they know we're twins…"

The only thing I really got from the plan was that Kairi was going to my reputation for her own.

Anyway, Kairi had us both go out and by new dress—not quite formal, but cute enough that it seemed like we were trying to impress. (In a good way, of course.)

In all her nervous glory, Kairi rang the doorbell.

The one thing I seemed to have forgotten was that Roxas, Sora's brother, would be joining us for dinner.

Before the most horrible vain self-centered awful absolutely terrible editor (hereafter referred to as MHVSAATE during this dinner. I need something to entertain myself) could speak to us, a cheerful brunette walked up behind him and smiled at us. I had a feeling she was trying to see if Kairi was exactly as Sora described, and considering how obsessed he is, he must have talked about her a lot. She seemed satisfied with her son's description.

"Hi, I'm Aerith! It's nice to finally meet you, Kairi! And you are?" Aerith asked.

From anyone else, the question would've sounded rude, but Aerith seemed very cheerful.

"Naminé, Kairi's twin sister," I answered, wondering what my excuse for being here would be.

Kairi supplied it. "We never really do anything without each other… Well, besides dating," she joked.

Aerith laughed. "Come on in, girls. I'd hate to lose such wonderful daughters."

I had to feel bad for Aerith. She liked pink, as I could tell from her dress, ribbons, etc. Aerith would've been the perfect mother for any little girl. Instead she got stuck with two teenage sons—and one of them happens to be Roxas.

The meal itself was wonderful. Mr. Kuroki (who refused to give us any name except that) was apparently a chef.

I want a chef for a husband.

No, seriously, I do.

"Roxas is taking after him. He's already picked out his culinary school," Aerith explained. "My two favorite boys can cook! I never have to touch a stove again."

Okay, scratch that. My husband can be in no way associated with Roxas.

Sora looked up with teasing eyes. "What about me, Mom?"

"Sorry, honey," she answered in such a sympathetic tone it almost was like she meant it, "but you don't really count."

We laughed practically the whole dinner. Then, Aerith set her eyes on me.

"Naminé… Hm, I'm sure I've heard that name before…"

Mr. Kuroki immediately started to help his wife. "Wasn't she that girl who helped Sora with his math homework?"

I frowned, then remembered. That was our excuse for his little pep talks.

"Yes," Aerith agreed. "But there was something else… More recent… I'm sure I've heard it… What's your last name, Naminé? That might help me."

"Kimura," I offered. When nothing seemed to ring a bell, I decided to try and give a reasonable answer. "I'm Roxas's assistant on the school newspaper."

That was good enough for Aerith. We were able to resume our meal in peace.

When dessert was passed out, Aerith's phone rang. She excused herself from the table and went to the corner of the room to talk in hushed whispers. The Kurokis stared after her. I examined all three of their faces.

Sora's was fairly calm, but he was frowning and for a cheerful teenager such as him, that was not normal. I assumed he knew what the phone call was about and was waiting for news. His optimistic eyes shined as he waited.

Mr. Kuroki looked serene—no, resigned. It was obvious what was going to happen, at least to him. His eyes fluttered back and forth between his children as if to monitor their distress.

Roxas had lowered his head. I could tell he was expecting the worst from whatever was about to happen.

The phone shut and Aerith took her coat off the rack. "Boys, stay here. Kairi, Naminé, I don't want to bother you, but right now, could you please keep Sora and Roxas company? I don't have time… They can explain it. Bye!"

The door slammed and Sora immediately dragged Kairi off to another room for couple comforting of some sort. Roxas walked into what I suppose would be the living room and sat down. I was still awkwardly at the table, not sure what to do. Finally, I decided I would follow Roxas. His scowl almost made me turn around, but I pressed forward and sat next to him. I decided it would be better for us both if I didn't interrupt him—at least not yet. Roxas stared across his perfectly clean cream carpet complimented by beige walls and tan furniture. The TV glimmered. I reached out and touched his shoulder, just to let him know I was there.

"Our aunt," he eventually said. "She's got… problems. At her mental facility, she constantly mistakes the doctors for monsters and… she kind of tries to kill them. With anything she can reach—that's bad because there are needles for medicine all over the place.

"This has happened before and… The doctors said if any of them got hurt, we would have to hand her to the state to decide if she's a hazard to other people."

I frowned and reached out to stroke his arm—if any of you have seen Roxas Kuroki cry, you'd know why. I decided to comfort him with a simple, "I'm sad for you."

In the end, I truly was.

* * *

><p>Mondays were horrible in and of themselves.<p>

After school, I had newspaper.

That was also the day Roxas and I would pick out which letters to print.

He wasn't mad anymore—I guess he really couldn't be after Saturday.

"You choose one, I choose two," Roxas told me like he always did. This time I didn't argue. It might make him happier.

While I wrote down a response to High School Sweetheart—Only, Roxas pulled a letter out of our enormous stack. He tossed it to me with hardly a glance. I looked up with the most truthful smile I have ever given him.

"You sure?"

Roxas nodded. I removed the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Nobody,_

_I have been in love with one of my younger brother's friends for a long time, but recently, I found out she considers us enemies._

_I always thought we were just teasing playfully, but I think she must've taken our arguments seriously._

_Recently, I purchased tickets to a sold-out show that she's wanted to see. (I know from her conversations with her friends and my brother's girlfriend.) I'd like to ask her to go, but I'm not sure if she'd agree. Nobody, I'm absolutely sure I'm in love with her and not to scare her or anything, but I do want marriage to be an option. If you have any advice on how to ask her and clear up all our misunderstandings at the same time, I would be very grateful._

_Sincerely,_

_Key of Destiny_

I smiled at the sweet letter.

"Aw! Roxas! How in the world could somebody as rude as you pick out such a great letter? And we're running it right before Valentine's Day too! This paper could be our best seller," I cheered and accidentally tossed my pen over by him.

He walked over and returned it, glancing at my blank paper.

"Work on your reply."

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed.

_Dear Key of Destiny,_

_First of all, stop arguing with her! If she considers that an act of dislike, you know that it's not something you should be doing._

_If this girl wants to see that show, she'll go even if she has to go with you. By the way, don't creep her out by such a commitment. It's high school—neither of you are ready for that jump._

_Just tell her that you've always considered your arguments friendly and you're sorry that she felt otherwise. Don't immediately jump to love, but you can explain that you have feelings for her and would like her to consider you her boyfriend._

_You seem to be nice enough, so if she can't see past your bickering, you should consider looking for other ladies._

_This one girl can't be the whole world, right?_

_Sincerely,_

_Nobody_

I handed my response to Roxas. He skimmed over it quickly and smiled before tucking it in the file.

"What?" I asked. "Are you not going to criticize it like the rest of my letters?"

"Nope!" He smiled genuinely and I had to wonder what's going on. "I'm in a good mood today, Nami. Don't question it or I might make you redo the other two too."

My exhausted brain went straight to the frou-frou stuff, so I decided it might be better if I go home.

I texted Kairi. When she messaged back, I found out that she was on a date with Sora and I had no ride.

"Um, Roxas…" I began nervously. He looked up.

"Yes?"

I glanced at the door. "Kairi can't take me home and she has the car. Could you…?"

Without another word, Roxas grabbed the keys and we walked out the door. The school parking lot was pretty empty, but I had no idea which car was his. I thought back to dinner and tried to remember the driveway.

"Naminé?" Roxas called from a white van. I nodded.

"Sorry; coming."

He started the car. "Where do you live?"

"5631 Hearting Lane," I mumbled as I removed my sketchbook from my laptop.

We practically drove in silence. It's not like we had anything to say to each other.

Roxas pulled up to my house. I opened the door and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks, Roxas."

* * *

><p>"The new edition of the paper comes out tomorrow," Aqua commented. "I think we might get our copies if Roxas remembers to pass them out." With that, Xion and my blue-haired upperclassman looked at me.<p>

I frowned. "I'm not going to remind him, okay? I've got better…"

As soon as I said that, Roxas walked out of his office with a stack of papers. We watched with interest as he dropped them on everyone's desk. He came around to my area. Xion grabbed her copy and flipped right to the advice.

"Naminé…" Roxas muttered and tossed the thin sheets to me. I unfolded it.

Inside was one ticket to an art show by my favorite artist—Laurie Reynolds. I stared in awe and glanced back to him. Another ticket stuck out of his coat pocket.

I grinned and read the details.

April 12th, Friday, 5:00-9:00, VIP.

"Oh my gosh," I spoke when I came to my senses.

"Exactly," Xion continued. "I can't believe Roxas wrote to Nobody about you!"

…Wait, what?

"Yeah!"

I turned to Aqua.

"That ticket, Key of Destiny… Oh my gosh, Naminé, you have to say yes! Nobody says to! Or else you'd be mean… It's good advice," Aqua continued.

I scowled at friends and flipped through the rest of the paper. A note tumbled out.

_Will you go with me, Naminé?_

_You said so yourself—I'm nice enough._

_Love you,_

_Roxas_

_P.S. I do think you're the whole world._

I blushed and crumpled the paper.

"I swear I'm going to kill that boy… He's going to wake up in a dark damp room on the floor with chains and rattles and the skeletons of other stupid teenage boys who think they can just randomly change their attitude…"

Xion put down the paper. "Naminé, you're scaring me."

I glared.

"So you aren't going?" Aqua asked.

I huffed.

I hate him so much.

(By the way, if you're reading this, Roxas, I love you too!)

**This is kind of supposed to be like it's written by Naminé a couple years later, so she's in a relationship with him now. She jokingly tells him she hates him all the time, so the last part was an insider.**

**I had a random idea and thought to post it. I was hoping I could make it at least 5,000 words, but I guess this is good enough.**

**I haven't actually started the next chapter or Why yet, but I'll work on that next. It'll be completed by the end of summer, I can assure you that.**

**How long have you all been out of school?**

**I got out May 19****th****, but we didn't really get a spring break because of snow days.**

**(Okay, we did, but I don't really think one day counts.)**


End file.
